Kids Next Door: The New Mission of Sector V
by KND10TH
Summary: Hey guys!.This is my first story, is about KND: Kids Next Door , it takes just after Numbuh 1 left, but before the ending of INTERVIEWS. Sorry for my english, is not my first language, but I'll try to do my best...
1. Chapter 1, Goodbye Numbuh 1

Hey guys!.This is my first story, is about KND, it takes after INTERVIEWS. Sorry for  
my english, is not my first language, but I'll try to do my best...

* * *

Numbuh 1: Alright guys, listen up! Even if we never see each other again, just promise me one thing:  
That you never grow up, even if you're 100 years old and don't remember a thing  
about our times together. You still will be a kid at heart okay?...  
So who's with me?!.

Numbuh 5: "5!"

Numbuh 4: "4!"

Numbuh 3: "3!"

Numbuh 2: "2!"

Numbuh 1: "1! KIDS NEXT DOOR!. Goodbye..."

The last thing the Sector V saw was Numbuh 1 running toward the ship.

Numbuh 74.239: "Ok EVERYBODY! Get ready for launch!, Sector V go to your S.C.A.M.P.E.R.  
there's nothing else to see."

Numbuh 5: "Numbuh 5 thinks, we're not going anywhere until the launch."

Numbuh 74.239: "(Facepalming himself) Ok, I'll do it for Numbuh 1...  
Ok people, we're ready?"

Numbuh 71.562: "Ready Sir."

Numbuh 74.239: "Ok, let's do it".

Everyone was looking the ship, for that historic moment of the Kids Next Door. Send the best operative on the planet to the best organization, the GKND. All the faces were sparkling, with shining eyes all the operatives looked to the ship, even Chad was there for that epic moment.

"You're the Numbuh 1, you're the best". Whispered Chad with a little smile.

Numbuh 2: "Look who's here."

Numbuh 4: "What the crud is he doing here?"

Numbuh 5: "Chad, you know he is leaving right?"

Chad: "I know, I just remembered when I saw him fighting in the Moonbase for the first time, I knew there was a sparkle in that boy. Good choice Abby, put him in the KND was a very good choice."

Numbuh 5: "Well, it was. I'm sorry Chad"

Chad: "Why the "I'm sorry"?"

Numbuh 5: "If wasn't for that good choice you say, you would probably be on that ship, right now."

Chad: "hahahaha, you're right, but it doesn't matter now. I think is best if I stay on earth. I mean I still can help KND from here, and I can stay close to my family and friends, instead of going alone out there..."

Numbuh 5 (Giving a sad look to the ship): "You're right about that."

Numbuh's 2, 3 and 4 saw the face of numbuh 5, knowing the horrible feeling. Numbuh 1 will go very soon, and the only thing they can do know, was: watch the launch. He already said goodbye to each one of them, but still was hard to see how he will leave forever...  
Flashbacks start to appear.

Numbuh 74.239: "LAUNCH IN 5!"

Numbuh 2 flashback

_Numbuh 1: "I'll be with you; even if I'm million trillions miles away. Goodbye old friend."_

Numbuh 74.239: "4!"

Numbuh 3 flashback  
_Numbuh 1: "I'm gonna miss you too Kuki."_

Numbuh 74.239: "3!"

Numbuh 4 flashback  
_Numbuh 1: "Of course I know, you take care okay?."_

Numbuh 74.239: "2!"

Numbuh 5 flashblack

_Numbuh 1: "You were a better way leader that I ever was. So lead Sector V"_

Numbuh 74.239: "1!"

And Sector V all together saw the frontal window of the ship at the same time. It was  
something they would never forget: Numbuh 1 waving his hand in farewell, moving his lips  
with the word goodbye and a little tear on his eye.

"Goodbye Numbuh 1" whispered Numbuh 3.

Numbuh 74.239: "LAUNCH!"

The ship was one more star now, while everyone was watching that sad and glorious moment...

Numbuh 71.562: "We have to go now! Father is coming any second."

Numbuh 74.239: "EVERYBODY LEAVE NOW!. Sector V, doesn't matter what happen, don't tell  
anyone what you saw, don't tell numbuh 362 about the GKND, and most important do not tell anyone  
what really happened to Numbuh 1."

Numbuh 5: "Copy that!"

Numbuh 74.239: "Now LEAVE! and take Numbuh 0 and Numbuh 999 with you.  
See you soon!."

While eveybody was running to their ships, a very angry voice coming for nowhere...

Father: "Nigel Uno! I'm done of playing games with you boy, give me back my pipe this...

No,no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_In the S.C.A.M.P.E.R_

Numbuh 2: "Whooa, that was close."

Numbuh 4: "Do you imagine what would happen if he catches us?."

Numbuh 3: "Owww, I'm scared... (Crying) Now what we gonna do without Numbuh 1?"

Numbuh 4: (Crying) We gonna die!

Numbuh 5:(Screaming) "HEY BOTH YOU SHUT UP!, Nobody is gonna die, and stop crying like a stupid baby!"

Numbuh 2: "Hey, calm down Abby..."

Numbuh 5: "Don't tell me what to do!"

Numbuh 0: "Hey kids enough!. Listen to me, I know is hard that Numbuh 1 left; but it doesn't mean that you have to act like this. We have to move on."

Numbuh 5: "Yeah, Numbuh 5 says sorry. It's just that..."

Numbuh 999/Mrs. Uno: "C'mon darling, there's no reason to feel bad. I mean kids, I guess you made a lot of epic missions with my Nigel."

Numbuh 5: (Smiling) "Yeah, I think you're right Mrs Uno. We spent a lot of cool time together. That's not reason to feel bad."

Numbuh 2: "Yeah like the one when we fought against a turnip. Hahahaha men that was classic."

Numbuh 3: "Or like when we met Santa and that kinda of "chiristmas super-heros", remember that one?"

Numbuh 4: "Oh oh oh, when we fought against Richard McGarfield in that snowing day, men we kicked some butts in that one."

Numbuh 0: "Or even when we stoped grandfather and all those zombies?."

Numbuh 5: "It will be hard now without him, but it doesn't matter now. It's a new time now. Numbuh 2, to the treehouse."

Numbuh 999: "Speaking of the treehouse, you kids can stay there, all the time you want. There will be no problem for us."

Numbuh 0: "Well yeah, I mean you lived above our house because of Numbuh 1. But you and your team can stay there."

Numbuh 2: "Oh thanks Mr and Mrs Uno". He get up of the seat to shake hands with Numbuh 0. When suddenly...

Numbuh 3: "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Numbuh 4: "WHAT HECK? It-it-it-it is impossible! This can't be"

Numbuh 2: (Looking scared) "Hey hey hey guys what happen?"

Numbuh 5: "Numbuh 5 thinks this can bring some problems"

Numbuh 999: "But what's the matter, oh I see now."

Numbuh 0: "This is interesting..."

Numbuh 2: (With his hands on his head): "BUT GUYS WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?"

Numbuh 5: "Numbuh 2, check your back pocket"

Numbuh 2: (Searching with his hand the back pocket)"C'mon what is..." It was a dead silence now, everyone was looking that object, that black and dangerous object...

Numbuh 5: "See?"

Numbuh 2: "But how this ended up in my pocket?"

Numbuh 5: "In our last hug with Numbuh 1. I think"

Numbuh 2: (Holding the object with both hands): "Now what do we do with this pipe?"

* * *

I hope you liked my fist chapter, if I have grammar and spell mistakes please tell me.  
I'll take it with no problem  
Bye  
Stay Young...


	2. Just Hide It

Hey, here it is the second chapter, enjoy!.

* * *

_With "worry face" everybody was staring the pipe._

Numbuh 4: Crud we're in troubles.

Numbuh 999: Why a pipe can be so dangerous?, I mean it's just a pipe.

Numbuh 0: Oooh no darling, that's not just a pipe, it's Father pipe.

Numbuh 999: Oh I get it know.

Numbuh 3: What do we do? What do we do? What do we do? WHAT DO WE DO?

Numbuh 2: Ehhm, Numbuh 5 you have a plan right?.

_Judging by the face of Numbuh 5, she seems lost, without any ideas. She grabbed her hat and put it on some kinda desk, put her hand on her head and said:_

Numbuh 5: No. _Sad faces were in the whole room, knowing that dark times can come only for the little pipe. Until the historic agent made an comment, breaking the silence:_

Numbuh 0: You know kids, this pipe isn't in his pocket by accident, Numbuh 1 put there by some reason. I don't think he wants you with problems. But there must be some reason.

Numbuh 999: I know my son, he never will put his friends in problems, I think Numbuh 0 could be right.

Numbuh 3: Maybe he wants, that we return the pipe.

Numbuh 4 (With sarcastic tone): Oh Numbuh 3, that's right and so he wants to give him a preset for Christmas.

Numbuh 3: Ohhh you think?

Numbuh 4 (Facepalming himself): Let me explain.

Numbuh 0: You know, that is not a crazy idea. Probably she is right, maybe Numbuh 1 wants to return the pipe.

Numbuh 2: But why, I mean if we do that he will try destroy us for... You know, we took it once. And it wasn't nice the way we did it.

Numbuh 4: Yeah we will die if we try it.

Numbuh 3: Naaah -ah.

Numbuh 4: Yeah. It's the most stupid idea I ever heard.

Numbuh 3: Hey shut up Numbuh 4! It's not stupid!

Numbuh 4: Yes it is!

Numbuh 3: No it is not!

Numbuh 2: Hey both you shut up!

Numbuh 4: Make me!

Numbuh 0: You always are like this?

_While everybody was having the discuss right on the corner, the girl was thinking, searching for an idea, there must be an explanation. Suddenly her face turns happy, she put her hat againg, knowing the answer of all._

Numbuh 5: I GET IT KNOW!

Everybody: What?

Numbuh 5: I know why Numbuh 1 left the pipe on the earth!

Numbuh 999: Well explain yourself darling.

Numbuh 5: Numbuh 1 knew that father was following him. He knew that father will search him just for the pipe. So he left the pipe here with us. And I know he didn't want to return it, he wanna hide it.

Numbuh 4: You're crazy! Why he wanna hide it?.

_Numbuh 5 took his hat, and with a hit told him:_

Numbuh 5: You fool! Don't ya get it?. The last place father will search will be on earth. He thinks Numbuh 1 has the pipe.

Numbuh 2: But, that means father will do anything for know where Numbuh 1 is.

Numbuh 0: In fact that make sense, he'll search Numbuh 1 not the pipe. Cause he thinks Numbuh 1 has it.

Numbuh 999: Also means the KND is in huge danger.

Numbuh 2: Why you said that?

Numbuh 999: Well, Father knows he left for some reason envolving the KND. It means he will be most agressive against the whole organization.

Numbuh 5: I don't think so, in fact he will be very busy trying find Numbuh 1. So he will stop trying take KND down.

Numbuh 3: So there's no christmas gift for Father?

_Numbuh 4 facepalm himself._

Numbuh 2: Now the question is, where we hide that pipe?

Numbuh 5: Hmmmmmm

Numbuh 4: How 'bout in the moonbase?

Numbuh 5: No, 362 will ask why we're hiding the pipe.

Numbuh 2: And our treehouse?

Numbuh 5: Too obvius.

Numbuh 3: I think I know where! How about in The Rainbow Monkey Let's Learn About The Lavatory Amusement Park.

Numbuh 2: Where?

Numbuh 3: Yeah you know the place in where we stared the race, before you know, Numbuh 1 left.

Numbuh 4: You got to be kidding me?

Numbuh 5: Well it would be the perfect place, but I don't know what if the place get demolish?

Numbuh 0: And if we hide it on the secret place of the treeshouse, you know the place where I found the KND book?

Numbuh 2: Well that place is not a secret anymore, after the fight against Grandfather, 362 sent the direct order for close the place forever. Even Numbuh 1 was agree.

Numbuh 0: Why? That is insulting!

Numbuh 2: Hey calm down please! It wasn't my idea.

Numbuh 999: Hey stop the fight please. Numbuh 5 only your sector know about the leaving of Numbuh 1?. I mean other people can help you finding a place for hide the pipe.

Numbuh 5: Hmmmm... In fact there's a sector who saw all the fight against Father. Even they helped.

Numbuh 2: You mean Sector W?

Numbuh 5: Yeah baby. They can hide it, it would be perfect. I mean they don't know anything about the GKND and all that stuff, but they know about the pipe.

Numbuh 3: It's perfect!

Numbuh 5: Hahaha, this is sweetest idea I ever had.

Numbuh 4: Hmmm I don't know, aren't they... too young?

Numbuh 0: The first time I fought Grandfather I was 7, I don't think hide a pipe is the hardest task?

Numbuh 999: Numbuh 0 is right. And besides Father will never suspect about them, he don't even know them as he know the Sector V.

Numbuh 5: Well, it's decided.

Numbuh 3: Yaayy

Numbuh 2: Cool!

Numbuh 4: Well, I don't think is good idea, but it's ok what else?

_Everybody was cheerful, there was a hope after all. Numbuh 1 had the greatest idea ever. Hiding the pipe on earth knowing that father will search him, meaning that he will be to busy trying to find him, and he will never atack KND again or even any kid in the world._

_After a while Numbuh 2 said:_

Numbuh 2: We're here!

_After they ship landed, Numbuh 999 and Numbuh 0 said goodbye and went to their house. Sector V were on the living room of the treehouse_

Numbuh 5: Numbuh 5 thinks we have to sleep, was a long day for all.

_Numbuh 2, went to his room. Numbuh's 4 and 3 stay on the living room, while Numbuh 5 went to the bathroom._

Numbuh 3: You know Numbuh 4, I hope Numbuh 1 is ok.

Numbuh 4: Yeah, I bet he is, but I think this is crazy, with the pipe and all, is crazy. I'm kinda scared Kuki.

Numbuh 3: Me too... Wally I wanna tell you something.

_They look each other. With big eyes_

Numbuh 3: I... I.. well... you...

_Suddenly Numbuh 5 appears, Numbuh 5 saw the faces with a little smile she said:_

Numbuh 5: You know girl, this isn't the perfect time. Good night...

_Numbuh 5 left. Numbuh 3 got the message, she look Wally, the only thing that she could say was:_

Numbuh 3: Good night Wally...

_Numbuh 4 had a sad look _

Numbuh 4: Yeah... See ya tomorrow Kuki.

* * *

So what do you think this goes?

Thanks for reading

Stay Young...


	3. It's time to say it

Hey there people!, here it is the 3rd chapter. Like I said sorry for my english...

Enjoy!

* * *

It was morning in the treehouse, all operatives ran to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R..

Numbuh 5: "C'mon Numbuh 2 you better we get there fast"

Numbuh 2: "Why so hurry Numbuh 5? It's 10:00 AM, we have time"

Numbuh 5: "I wanna be on Moonbase the fastest we can!"

Numbuh 4: "I tought we were going to meet with Sector W at Lime Ricky's Bar?"

Numbuh 5: "We have to do something first"

Numbuh 2: "I hope is not what I'm thinking"

Numbuh 5: "Someone has to do it"

Numbuh 3: "You mean tell Numbuh 362, you know about what"

Numbuh 5: "Yeah girl"

Numbuh 3: "Oh so you gonna tell her about the Super mega ultra special movie: The Rainbow Monkey Island 2. The revenge of Professor Hugs?"

Numbuh 5 (Facepalming himself): "Ehhh, look why don't just go with Numbuh 4 and meet Sector W while we are on the Moonbase?"

Numbuh 4: "WHAT? ARE YOU..."._ Numbuh 2 hits him on the stomach._

Numbuh 3:_ Raising her hand to the head. _"Ohh, Okay!"

Numbuh 4: "Numbuh 5 why should I do that? Can we just go with you or something?"

Numbuh 5: "No kid, I think is better if Numbuh 2 and I go to the Moonbase while you try convince Sector W for hide the pipe. We kill time if we make both things at the same time. And besides what is the first thing Numbuh 362 will do when she realizes about Numbuh 1?"

Numbuh 4: "Ahh celebrate?"

Numbuh 5: "No Einstein. She will try find Numbuh 1, she will never believe me. So she wanna have proofs, and the best proof is coming to the treehouse."

Numbuh 4: "That makes sense. Well Numbuh 3 let's go!"

Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3 got off the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and went to the treehouse. While Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 were leaving, Numbuh 4 took the pipe and said:

Numbuh 4: "Numbuh 3, you think they gonna hide it?"

Numbuh 3: "I don't know do you?"

Numbuh 4: "No..."

Numbuh 3: "Well let's go then!"

Numbuh 4: "Why you so are decided about this?, I never saw you like this before. In fact I never heard a comment like you just did"

Numbuh 3: "Well Wally, Rainbow Monkeys aren't all my world. My friends are very important to me, and yesterday we lost one. But he left us a mission and the only thing we can do is take the mission"

Numbuh 4: "Well you're right about that, let's go. There's no time to lose"

_At the S.C.A.M.P.E.R._

Numbuh 2: "Why you said that to Numbuh 4?. It doesn't make any sense, all you told him"

Numbuh 5: "You know how much I appreciate Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4. But they can't come because they can screw up all. Telling to Numbuh 362 about the living of Numbuh 1 is very hard. And they you know aren't the smartest kids. Easily they can freak out and tell all the truth."

Numbuh 2: "Now I get it. But what you gonna say?"

Numbuh 5: "That Numbuh 1 is on a special mission alone. And he can't come back"

Numbuh 2: "You know that's very simple"

Numbuh 5: "I have to tell something, any better idea?"

Numbuh 2: "Well I don't know but think quick, we're almost on the Moonbase"

_At Lime Ricky's Bar_

Numbuh 4: "Yeah, you pay for your drink Kuki"

Numbuh 3: "No way you pay it"

Numbuh 4: "Why should I?, it's YOUR drink not mine"

Numbuh 3: "You have to be a gentleman with me. And the last time we came I paid"

Numbuh 4: "Yeah like 8 months ago, we came when you played in that stupid musical, we came to celebrate that we kick the The Delightful Children butt!"

Numbuh 3: "Hey it wasn't stupid, you sang with me at the end do you remember?"

Numbuh 4 (Blushing): "Anyway! I'm not paying your drink"

Numbuh 3: "You pay or I'm gonna tell everyone you sang with me, and we slow - danced together!"

Numbuh 4: "When we danced together?"

Numbuh 3: "You know when we helped the The Delightful Children on that party"

Numbuh 4:"Doow, ok I pay, but do not tell anybody I did all that stupid stuff"

Numbuh 3: "Yaaay"

Numbuh 4: "Anyway where are those kids?"

Numbuh 3: "Look here they come"

Numbuh 83/Sonya: "Oh hi there, we got your message what is so urgent?"

Numbuh 84/Lee: "Yeah, I hope it's cool."

Numbuh 4: "Look, we have to tell you something very important"

_At the Moonbase_

Numbuh's 2 and 5 were walking and thinking what to say. They entered into a elevator.

Numbuh 2: "What if we say he was kidnapped by aliens?"

Numbuh 5 "Really?"

Numbuh 2: "C'mon I'm trying to help"

Numbuh 5: "We have to say something very clever to Numbuh 362"

As Numbuh 5 said that, the gate of the elevator opened. And just in front of the operatives:

Numbuh 362: "Tell me what Numbuh 5?"

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed. I promise update soon like inside a week, I have to a lot of stuff. But I promise I will uptade very very soon!

Bye

Stay Young...


End file.
